Dis, Axel
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Été 2018 - Roxas a beaucoup de questions, parfois trop pour Axel. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'y répondre quand même. (Humor/lecture de vacances !)
1. Question de goût

_Note :_ Salut, salut. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? C'est reparti pour un traditionnel recueil de vacances d'été, avec la promesse de nouveaux chapitres de T13D, de BWCF et d'autres OS pour la rentrée ! Allongez vous au soleil, sirotez un cockatil et baissez les yeux, parce que bon. Here we go again, j'ai de la gelée à la place du cerveau.

Bonne lecture, passez de très belles vacances ! Ya et Wa.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Une question de goût**

─ Dis, Axel, c'est quoi la différence entre le sucre et le sel ?

Le regard de Roxas, intensément bleu, avide de savoir, passa tour à tour d'Axel à sa glace, et le rouquin fixa son propre bâtonnet avec une grimace ennuyée. Ça lui prenait toujours comme une envie de pisser, à Roxas, de poser ce genre de questions alors qu'ils étaient censés avoir fini de bosser.

─ Le sel, répondit-il en posant les mains sur le rebord de l'horloge, c'est la mer. Et le sucre, bah…

Il se frotta la nuque, un léger sourire aux lèvres, éblouit par le sourire que Roxas lui lançait.

─ Le sucre, c'est les vacances d'été.


	2. Electro-Larxène

_Note :_ Bonsoir, est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? Il fait sacrément chaud, par ici. Merci à ErzaKH (Ouiii) et MissPandaManga (Contente de te revoir aussi ! Les meilleures glaces restent sucrées-salées, héhé) pour leurs précédentes reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Electro-Larxène**

─ Dis, Axel, pourquoi Larxène ne prépare jamais le petit déjeuner ?

Axel haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils donnèrent l'impression de s'envoler de son crâne, ramenant ses jambes vers lui avec un soupir amusé. Ça c'était une question à laquelle il voulait bien répondre, et qui valait la peine d'être posée.

─ Parce qu'elle déteste le grille-pain.

─ Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

─ Parce qu'elle déteste le brancher.

─ Et pourquoi ?

─ Parce qu'un jour, ricana Axel, elle a tout fait sauter !


	3. Réincarnation

_Note :_ Hey ! La canicule pèse lourd, on est bien mieux chez soi. Merci à MissPandaManga, Leptiloir, Ima Nonyme et FuninaLove pour leurs vivifiantes reviews ! Vous me faites rire, merci infiniment. C'est un peu vous, mon cocktail rafraichissant de l'été.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Réincarnation**

─ Dis, Axel. Est-ce que les Similis peuvent mourir ?

La voix de Roxas semblait si douce, si lointaine et enrouée, avec ses grands yeux perdus dans le lointain, qu'Axel attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, pinçant les lèvres comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Les bons mots, les mots justes, ceux qui feraient fuir le sentiment étrange qu'il sentait poindre dans le fond de sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où se trouvait − aurait dû se trouver− un cœur.

─ Eh bien…

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Roxas avait encore si peu de choses à perdre, tellement à apprendre. Il feignit un rire, le bouscula légèrement du coude. Ne rien lui dire. Le rassurer.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

─ On peut disparaitre, s'endormir. Mais ce qui est sûr, Roxas, c'est que toi et moi, on se retrouvera.


	4. Xion

_Note :_ Merci à MissPandaManga, Leptiloir, FuninaLove et b799701 pour leurs touchantes reviews ! Je pars pour un séjour sans Wi-Fi, ce sera sûrement la dernière vignette avant un petit moment. Enfin, comme l'a dit la Miss, pensez à boire de l'eau ! Bonnes vacances à vous, im gonna miss you ~

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Xion**

─ Dis, Axel. Est-ce que Xion peut être notre amie ?

Le retour du Manoir Oblivion. Une personne en plus sur le bord de l'horloge, juste à côté de lui. Une capuche noire, des yeux bleus qu'il avait peut-être déjà vus quelque part, une sensation de néant. Axel regarda alternativement Roxas et la _chose_ , cette fille qui souriait timidement dans le coin, en attente d'une réponse. Sa réponse.

 _Xion_.

Il se mit à sourire avec l'impression qu'on lui venait de lui voler quelque chose, que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne dit rien. Tendit sa glace à l'intruse.

Continua à sourire. Parce qu'après tout :

─ Bah voyons, Roxas. Tes amis sont mes amis !


	5. Vétéran

_Note :_ Hey, c'est bientôt la rentrée, ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps pour se recueil de se terminer. En tous cas, de l'amour et mes remerciements à MissPandaManga, Leptiloir, FuninaLove, b799701 et ErzaKH, qui ont suivi ces petites vignettes tout du long. J'essayerai de poster une petite fin avant le sept, mais je ne promets rien ! Enfin, voilà. C'était trop court, je suis triste.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Vétéran**

— Dis, Axel. Est-ce que les Similis peuvent vieillir ?

Roxas, qui avait posé la question, jetait à Xion un regard perplexe, le genre de regard qui stipule au préalable une longue conversation sur le sujet. Tout deux s'étaient ensuite tournés vers leur sauveur, et maintenant Axel se retrouvait avec deux paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, au bleu inquisiteur.

Il pouffa doucement, juste histoire de se retenir d'exploser de rire.

— Franchement ?

— Oui.

— Allez demander à Vexen.


	6. Revenir

_Note :_ Saluuut. C'est la fin des "Dis Axel", j'espère que vous avez tous pour faire correctement votre rentrée, à moins que vous ne soyez encore en vacances. Dans toutes les cas, merci à nouveau à MissPandaManga, b799701, Ima Nonyme et FuninaLove (ainsi que Loir, si tu passes par ici) pour leur soutien !

Peut être qu'il y aura un petit bonus joyeux, mais je ne promets rien. Sur ce, merci d'avoir suivi ce recueil, portez vous bien ! Ya.

 **Crédits : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété exclusive des Studios Square Enix et Disney, je ne fais que m'approprier quelques caractéristiques absurdes.**

* * *

 **Revenir**

─ Dis, Axel. Est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?

Axel baissa les yeux sur les pavés de la rue, tout en dessous. Sa glace avait étrangement goût de sel depuis que Xion avait disparu. Les jours s'étaient écoulés si vite.

Du sel, il y en avait aussi dans la voix de Roxas, dans ses soupirs irrités, dans le désespoir qui s'accrochait à ses cils d'une blondeur de soleil, dans la façon qu'il avait de le fixer avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux la tête d'un même mouvement, fuyant cette conversation qui les menaçait comme un orage rouge au milieu de leur ciel.

Cette fois-ci, Axel ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il se contenta juste de demander :

─ Est-ce que toi, tu reviendrais ?


End file.
